Drive You Crazy
by Morphine Dementia
Summary: Challenge for dgm-fuh-q on LJ. Lavi wants some, Kanda is determined to play by his own rules. Fun times and library dirtyness ensures. Kanda/Lavi, LaviYu, Yuvi, etc. Crack, buzzkills and yaoi. Rated M.


**Title:** (Screw Plot, Let's Fuck) "Drive You Crazy"

**Author:** Morphine Dementia

**Genre:**...um. Mild crackporn (heavy crackporn = "Substitution"-esque, orz.)? Written for dgm_fuh_q challenge on LiveJournal, round 11: Yu Kanda.

**Rating**: M.

**Pairing:** Kanda/Lavi.

**Spoilers/Warnings**: half-vague gay porn, I guess. And buzzkills. And lots of lol wtf.

**Word Count:** 6124

::

::

_**DRIVE YOU CRAZY**_

::

It's been a while now, since they had gotten to this stage of their... friendship with benefits, for the lack of a better definition. Yet Lavi still refused to accept how much of a man of routine Kanda was, in most aspects of his life.

So he stubbornly kept trying to overthrow it, sometimes succeeding, sometimes failing, and it definitely seemed to be one of those days today. Refusing to wait until dark evening when the curtains were drawn and the doors were locked and they were back in bed, after making up dozens of sweaty nice fantasies and paying a visit to the bathroom, Lavi set off after the black-haired sexy beast as soon as they finished eating breakfast, after making sure Bookman wasn't in sight to punish him for skimping on his work once again.

Because Lavi wanted some, and wanted as soon as possible, and he surely was going to do his best to get it. Even if that meant excessive persuasion towards his not so loving lover. Really, it had to be good for him to get some spice in his life every now and then, wasn't it?

"Stop following."

Kanda sounded very much serious, not that he was a bag of jokes that often, meaning, like, never. In fact, he sounded mildly annoyed close to the point where he would grab Lavi by scarf and slam him into the wall. And not in that predator-y sexy fuck-your-brains-out way that Lavi might have approved of given the situation, but in that obey-or-spend-the-week-in-Matron's-care way. And Lavi could definitely think of plenty of things more sexually appealing than the old nurse; mostly everything else in the world, to be exact.

So he stopped and raised his hands defensively, grinning a little nervously but already scheming a little plan on how to get as much out of this as possible. Even if he could be a cold homicidal grump, Yu still loved him, right? Er. Somewhat.

"Come on, Yu-chan, it's been ages since we spent a day together. Is that a crime?"

Kanda eyed him a little distastefully. "It should be. When was the last time you wanted that?"

Lavi sweated a little, grinning more widely. "Yesterday?" That caused a bit of a twitch.

"And when was the last time you wanted that _without_ ulterior motives?"

"...uh. Seventeen days and three hours ago?"

"Exactly."

"- hey, wait!" Lavi spluttered as Kanda abruptly continued stomping on his way, and trotted after the irritable... sex on legs, in his eyes at least. Maybe most everyone else's, but he prided himself in being the one who could get _really_ close to Kanda. Even if he'd never admit it in plain daylight, but hey, who needed that.

Kanda didn't seem interested in cooperating and sped up, however Lavi, as the rabbit that he was, kept up without too much trouble.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Whining. The redhead had resorted to whining.

Kanda groaned silently and rolled his eyes, stopping and turning once again to _glare_ at the pathetic physical-contact-crazed rabbit that was following him and trying to whine out some pity-sex. What, granted, wasn't happening, but he also didn't _really_ want to maim the stupid thing too badly, and he really couldn't stand whining. It drove him crazy, really, to the point he'd do a _lot_ to make it stop. Lavi had to learn it wouldn't always get him what he wanted, though, he decided, so he was not caving in today. At all. ..Well, not until the situation was proper. In his eyes.

"Fine."

Lavi's expression was stuck between hopeful and a little nervous. "Really? So do we go to a-"

"You can follow me around."

"...oh."

Kanda narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Is that disappointment?"

Lavi yelped a little and shook his head, saluting. "Not at all, boss! Thanks, yeah?"

Kanda's smirk looked rather triumphant.

::

Lavi was never much for meditation, even though he could appreciate the temporary peace of mind. The sight of Yu sitting cross-legged with that focused expression on was distracting him a little too much though, so he sneaked from where he was sitting over to Yu in a surprisingly silent crawl like a hunting lion - he didn't have the name for nothing, you know - and stopped right in front of him, smiling and taking a good look of that pretty face.

Before pressing his lips to the ones in front of him.

Kanda was well-trained in combat, basic defense being no more than instinctive reflexes anymore; upon being suddenly touched without any sort of warning, he did the most logical thing: headbutted the personal space intruder.

Lavi made a funny grunt and slid to the floor like a rubber glove, bruise visible on his forehead and his single eye staring up at Kanda reproachfully in what looked like no less than a forever parting gaze.

The other man actually looked concerned now; he got up from his seat and pulled the redhead back up, shaking him by his scarf not exactly gently. "Lavi! You alive?"

"Barely," the Bookman Junior whined after a few long moments that he took to enjoy the actual somewhat-care that Kanda had displayed. "Gee, Yu, you don't have to be so tense..."

"I'm not," Kanda grumbled, frowning and dropping the Rabbit back down once he was sure he was alive and well and just trying to guilt him into excessive comfort once again. "You're ought to know better than to sneak up on me."

"Well sorry, I didn't think you'd try to kill me! Ya could use some stress relieving, yeah?"

"Good idea." Kanda's blank expression didn't seem to match the idea too well, so Lavi blinked again.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes, I'm going out to train," the fierce man informed with flatness befitting that of an oil industry lawyer's secretary in her fourties on PMS during a business dinner with the manufacturing manager for karma infused jeans buttons.

Lavi's expression fell a little, but in a moment he was grinning again, because watching Yu in the forest was something he wouldn't ever say no to. "Fine by me."

Soon enough, they were heading for the gate.

::

The pine-scented forest air was just as refreshing as it could be; green hues all around and the sound of a sword cutting through air and more solid things. Lavi did always love to watch Yu training, maybe partly because he would do so shirtless but there was more to it; he always moved so swiftly and with such grace, almost as if he was dancing, toned muscles rippling under pale skin and the most beautiful of hair flowing with each movement.

The redhead couldn't help but stare, feeling his mouth dry a little. Such a gorgeous creature right in front of his eyes; that was definitely one of those situations in which he found Yu the most attractive, maybe strange as it was, but -

He didn't like being interrupted.

That didn't stop Lavi from planning things, though; and, with a glint in his eye, he realized that with the lovely environment, he might as well have a chance to cause a similar effect on Yu as he did on him. The other man wouldn't get angry as long as he didn't purposely distract him, and he just had to make sure he wouldn't take his eyes off him once he does spare him a glance, yeah? He grinned and started taking off his jacket.

Kanda heard some sort of rustling behind him, however paid it no mind and continued his practice. Really, when was a time when stupid rabbits deserved any of his attention while he was busy? Eventually though, it went silent, and then the silence was brutally disrupted by a loud and all too familiar voice.

"Yuuuuu~"

Kanda twitched and finally turned around, only to freeze completely for a few moments, eyes wide and, if he had been anyone else, a jawdrop would have been included as well. Alas, he was none other than Kanda Yu, so he simply _stared_.

Lavi was laying on his side, head propped on his hand, smiling seductively with his green-like-the-goddamn-mother-nature eye half-lidded, and his other hand slowly brushing down his own side in what probably was the most stereotypical 'sexy' thing ever. And all that wouldn't have been _quite_ as terrifying if it wasn't for one little detail.

Lavi was naked.

Completely.

Like a pretty damn convincing nymph-man impersonator buttnaked as a newborn baby and draped over the fresh, green moss along with mushrooms and berries that seemed a little embarrassed by the company of the freshly self-appointed forest child, spiderwebs with sparkling drops of dew framing the view and the birds chirping lovingly.

And that was more or less the essence of the sight that Kanda was suddenly presented with.

"..."

...Quite a bigger lack of reaction than Lavi had anticipated, really.

He pouted.

"Oh come on, Yu! Always thought you dig all that nature stuff."

"..."

"...Are you really such an iceblock from waist down until 9 PM? Because really Yu, it feels that way and it's not very endearing. Ya could at least say something!"

"...there's a stag beetle crawling towards your penis."

"..."

"..."

"!" And that was when Lavi squeaked, or maybe shrilled, like a high school cheerleader in the face of a cockroach, and jumped up, just in time to prevent unpleasant pain in one of the most sensitive areas any bug could ever think of clawing into.

And that was when Kanda didn't seem to show the slightest bit of sympathy, turned around and started marching back into the castle with no visible concerns over his lover's well being.

And that was when Lavi gathered his clothes and ran after him, somehow managing to put his pants on the way because really, showing up naked like this would definitely not be approved by their strictly-religious bosses.

And that was how they were back in the HQ.

::

Of course, as soon as they were once again in the dark hallways of the Black Order, Kanda, being the hygienic freak that he was, headed straight for the showers to get rid of all the germs that the sight of Lavi's carpets might have landed him with. Of course, Lavi made it the goal of his life to get into the same shower stall, with what he succeeded in a few tries.

That wasn't enough though, so soon enough the redhead was circling his arms around the other man and pressing himself closer. Kanda didn't seem to mind at first; he finished soaping himself and let the water wash the foam off, his hair tucked into a ridiculous rubber shower cap which clearly belonged to Lenalee, judging from the ornaments of birds, hearts and K's. But hey, he was manly enough to pull off girly accessories, so who the fuck cared about trivial shit like that.

Lavi almost fluttered a little, slowly resting his chin on Kanda's shoulder and nuzzling his jaw, snickering silently as he really did find most of his shower attire ridiculous. But, well, Yu was Yu, and in addition to his all too serious self, there were also small ridiculous things about him that nobody else saw, and he loved that. Kanda's skin was warm and wet, against his own, and a little expectantly he traced his lips across the other man's cheek. Come on~

Kanda lazily turned his head, allowing Lavi's lips find his, biting lightly on it once it did so. Nobody could see them here, after all, and a little bit of closeness was nice.

He hadn't forgotten his determination, though, and this was hardly a proper place in comparison to his room or any other place where _he_ was the one cornering the redhead in, so when Lavi's hands slowly slid down his abdomen, he decided it was enough for the moment. The redhead didn't seem to take the hint, though; after the kiss broke he pressed his lips to Kanda's neck and moved one hand to the other man's hip, rubbing softly at what he knew was an especially sensitive place while reaching down with the other -

- and then there was a bleak flash, and Lavi was gagging and coughing with a sponge shoved into his mouth.

"Che," Kanda explained himself with his nose turned up and stalked out of the stall, still completely naked aside from the crime-against-fashion piece of apparel that was keeping his hair dry. His clothes weren't far away, after all.

There was just no way in hell he would let Lavi handle him after being annoying as he was.

He dressed, ignoring the whining and pouting and occasional clinging that his pathetic lover presented him with, his expression blanker than smog-filled skies over any bigger nest of civilization, even though in reality he was a little bothered than he let to show. He _liked_ Lavi's touches, after all, he just liked things going his way _more_. But it was still a nice distraction from torturing thoughts about life, past and things that had to be achieved, and he found himself getting genuinely fond of it despite of the whole fuckbuddy aspect. It was just nice. Yes, he was definitely letting the Rabbit have it, even if only as a payback for the hell that he had turned today into, but that was happening when _he_ said so. No, he wasn't a control freak at all, what are you talking about.

The travel through the hallways took a little longer than he had expected, though. Of course, they had everything to do with it. Lavi really seemed to be losing patience, not that Kanda had too many complaints about it because he was Kanda fucking Yu and he could keep his bitches in check no matter how horny they were, but still. It was a little bit of a will test.

So when Lavi, probably gotten to believing that if he doesn't act _right this very moment_ he was going to _die alone_ the next, grabbed his collar and pushed him into a wall, muttering "Yu" heatedly and pressing in for a kiss, he was only vaguely surprised and not shocked at all. What meant he wasn't yet inflicting any instinctive physical violence on the other man, although that idea did cross his mind when he felt hands roaming all over his torso in a quite immodest manner.

But instead he just grabbed a handful of red hair and yanked, kissing back fiercely for a moment before resorting to biting once again. This time however Lavi didn't whine and didn't pull back but just pressed him into the wall more firmly, and that was when Kanda realized that this might be a very good moment to stop him if he wants to keep true to what he had decided, because things were moving and if he had a say Lavi just wasn't going to annoy him into madness and then get off with it... well, there'd be getting off alright, just a different kind.

A couple more moments passing, Lavi made the mistake of finally feeling safe, and Kanda used it to roughly grab him by the scarf and turn them around, slamming him into the wall instead. Using the redhead's momentary loss of awareness, he made sure to steal another kiss himself, keeping his guard up at all times however as to avoid a countermaneuver of any sorts, because hey, everyone knew that all was fair in love, war and feral making out that happened in hallways. It was just how the Universe rolled.

What _was_ a little unnerving, though, was the fact that Kanda's room was still quite a bit away. And, with how things were going, Kanda really doubted they would get there. Hmm, they were close to the library, and it was _big_, and Lavi had an unhealthy obsession over books.

...Hm, that might just work.

Snapped out of his thoughts, he bit at Lavi's lips again as he felt a pair of hands excitedly groping and squeezing his arse. Fuck no, this just about settled it; Lavi, today you were going _down_ and there was no argument about it. Kanda tried to return the squeeze, still gripping the redhead's scarf with one hand as he slowly started to push him in the right direction.

And then he pulled away completely and outright _dragged_ him by the scarf down the hallway, then through the door, and then down the long, labyrinth-like alleys of books, books and books, until they weren't in anyone's sight.

::

"Yu?" Lavi gasped, _finally_ sounding a little surprised when Kanda slammed him against the bookshelf and pressed their lips together while firmly moving his palms over the redhead's torso and under his shirt. It - it wasn't _that_ common for Yu to initiate this sort of things. Let alone in a semi-public place. Let alone in broad daylight. It was simply a little mind-blowing, not that he really had any complaints. He snickered, causing the kiss to break for a moment. "Are ya tryin' to be kinky?"

If there was something that could kill Kanda's mood when he actually developed it, Lavi using his big mouth _not_ where he _should_ have - Kanda's dick, for example, was one of the occasions where he _was_ allowed to use it all he wanted - and laughing about it was definitely _it_.

"Shut up," he growled, glowering, and drove his knee up between Lavi's legs.

Not exactly gently, though of course he made sure it wasn't harsh enough to cause any life-lasting effects. Still, it was enough to get the idiot rabbit gaping and teary-eyed, and completely not interested in trying to win back the dominance, so he used that opportunity to stop pressing him into the shelf and move his hands down to undo the redhead's belt and pants instead.

Lavi whined silently, probably complaining about his fate being doomed with domestic abuse or some such shit, apparently not yet capable of coherent speech, however his emerald-green eye widened slightly again as Kanda just gave him a dismissive look and flopped down on his knees, looking absolutely sure of what he was doing.

Well obviously, he owed the little Bookman Junior an apology after kicking it, didn't he? Not to mention it would work well to keep Lavi from spouting any further nonsense until he was _right_ where Kanda wanted him.

The swordsman smirked a little up at the redhead's confused face and casually pushed his pants and boxers down, just enough to uncover some more red hair and the recently abused theoretically-reproductory body part. Without the slightest change of expression, he slipped his fingers around it to get it into a more decent angle, and closed his mouth around the tip.

Despite of being an atheistic sceptic thanks to all the things he's read, Lavi was now thanking all the Gods in existence for the fact that he had taken that shower earlier; he was fully aware that there was no way in hell Kanda would have graced him with this divine blessing if he wasn't squeaky _clean_.

There was something ridiculous about Kanda and personal hygiene; he didn't at all mind being drenched in blood however the moment he'd be able to sense the smell of Lavi's socks he'd kick him out to do laundry and bathe. So, obviously, this was quite the pleasant surprise indeed.

Lavi groaned, the feel of that wet, warm mouth going down on him knocking him right out of his senses, his hands slipping to the back of Yu's head to grip lightly at his hair - he knew he couldn't pull on it though, not hard at least, if he didn't want his somewhat-lover to get angry, and _nobody_ ever wanted Kanda to get angry, because heck, he was rough enough when in a good mood. Although Lavi had to admit he liked when Yu was being forceful like this; it just made him so... _him_, and, well, Yu as a whole could have been an own measurement for _hot_, in Lavi's eyes at least. Very much so. Especially when he was being this... well, dirty in his own way.

Kanda looked unforgivably contented as he discovered Lavi was half hard already at this point, briefly glancing up with a mocking glint in his eyes which he knew the redhead was ought to see. After all, it took him practically no effort at all to have the other man aroused, while he himself had the will of steel and wasn't easily affected by the stupid rabbit's idiotic attempts at seduction. Granted though, it was still nice to see him try.

And squirm, as well.

Like now.

Kanda slowly twirled his tongue around the tip in his mouth, making sure the rub was as firm as he was comfortable with providing, very pleased to hear a whimper moments later before he moved further down on the redhead, lightly grazing his teeth against the skin. He wasn't intending to let it into his throat though, not yet at least, so the next moment he was pulling back, and then repeating the movement.

He could only feel more contented as he felt those fingers on the back of his head grip his hair more tightly, while Lavi's voice, almost soft and not-irritating at this point, was gasping out "Yu, so good..." and other similar lovely nonsense. It didn't excuse the pull completely though, so he threateningly pressed his teeth a little firmer against the redhead's _pride_ - honestly, the sucker didn't have that of any other kind, the little bitch that he was most of the time - and earned himself another whine, though this time a more pouty one, "Hey, that's a little cruel!"

The only answer was an intented smirk - because actually smirking with a cock in one's mouth was a little too difficult to be worth the trouble - and some more intense sucking, accompanied by fingers stroking and rubbing where the lips didn't reach.

Lavi really tried to keep his eyes open because Yu sucking him off just had to be one of the most Amazing sights ever, maybe topped by Yu riding him and about on a par with Yu training with a sword, but it was getting a little difficult at the moment. Everything about it felt great, and he would have probably fluttered to the ground like a glove if his hips weren't pressed into the bookshelf by a strong hand. Gasping for breath, Lavi tried pushing at the back of Yu's head, rubbing at the silky strands under his fingers. Kanda always loved his scalp being massaged after all, for whatever strange reason, and it was a too good of an opportunity to miss. And, just moments later, as he rubbed more firmly, Yu actually followed along with the push, taking him in deeper while a low purr resounded in his throat, sending a pleasant vibration up Lavi's spine, making him go weak in the knees and lose his senses for a moment -

And then it stopped, abruptly, though not at all in the way the redhead would have liked.

Yu's mouth was gone; in fact, the black-haired man was standing up almost pressed against him right now, holding his painfully hard and just-a-hair-away-from-climax bit with one hand and breathing into his ear, and Lavi didn't even need to turn to know it had a teasing smirk on. "Yu!" he groaned, finally looking a little twitchy and trying to tug at him and move his hips against those fingers that were still providing a comforting hold on his erection, "Come on, what th' hell, that's _inhuman_!" He swallowed as he felt Kanda grin against his ear. Oh you little cruel artificial human thing of a lover, he should have known testing your patience would lead to something mind-blowingly horrible.

But, clearly, that was only the tip of the iceberg, as what followed was the horror known as Kanda opening his mouth.

"You didn't clean your fucking arse in that shower, have you?" he purred against Lavi's ear, playful tone contradicting the crude words as his expression grew more wicked for a moment at the feeling of Lavi's cock withering a little in his hand from disappointment and shock inflicted by the verbal mood assault which simply mutilated the moment for all it's worth. Really, Yu had to be the damn sexiest cause for erectile dysfunction ever.

"..." No, there simply was nothing at all to say to that. Why did you have to be like this, Yu? Kill everything with brutal reality? Lavi just stared at him, a little frozen, and then squirmed, uncomfortably, still trying to get those few last touches he needed to get a moment in happyland. "No," he forced out, his voice a strange mixture of whining and being about to break out laughing. "Geez, Yu, you didn't need to ask it like _that_, 's killing me, yeah?"

"Che," Kanda apologized and lightly rubbed Lavi's side with his free hand, giving his ear a quick lick, making sure to move the piercing a little, what caused the redhead to tremble lightly again. "Then I don't have to tell you what it means."

Lavi groaned again, this time sounding more frustrated than put off. "You can't be serious." There he was, in the middle of the library, aroused to madness and moodkilled to ridiculousness, sporting a handsome hard-on with his pants lowered, and Kanda was still forcing conditions on him. "Yu, really. You've done it plenty before, I _know_ this isn't about getting your hands dirty!"

Kanda tilted his head, backing off just enough to look Lavi in the face, his eyes narrowing a little. "Maybe I like to watch you," he muttered huskily, expression blank though a faint hint of the smirk was still lingering, and licked his lips, giving the redhead an intent look, reminiscent that of an unblinking, mesmerized predatory lizard.

Lavi was surprised he didn't come from just that, really, because thinking of lizards made him imagine Yu in tight, scaly leather pants and that was a totally hot image, one that almost cancelled out the damage that the present Yu's vocabulary had done. Either way, he couldn't refuse that and just nodded, letting go of the other man to move one hand to his mouth and sucking on a couple of fingers, looking right back at Yu whose gaze was locked on his lips at the moment.

Well, it could have been worse, he decided as he sucked on those fingers a little before pulling them out and reaching behind himself while Yu pressed closer to him and started kissing his neck. At least he was getting some, right? For a moment he did ponder trying to reverse the tables again, but screw it, he didn't mind being the one taking it and it seemed to be the key to getting on Yu's good side at the moment. He didn't fancy being left hanging, after all, and he was fully aware that Yu was more than capable of this, and if all that he needed to do to ensure it doesn't happen was playing obedient, he had no complaints.

In fact, it wasn't so bad that he could do the preparation at his own pace, especially with Yu beeing as moody as he was right now. Still, it was a little ridiculous, and he grinned, somewhat tiredly, at that. "I'm totally a saint, Yu," he mumbled with a small gasp, moving his fingers and tilting his head a little as the other man brushed his teeth against his neck, goddamn, did Yu love using way too much teeth or what. "For puttin' up with all 'f your whims like that."

Kanda snorted and left a nice bitemark with the greed of a true bloodsucker before planting some light kisses on the redhead's throat. "St. Lavi, the patron of rabbits," he grunted amusingly and finally moved his hand, slowly stroking the erection under his fingers to aid with Lavi's own assault from the backport. "Not particularly noble."

"Don't intend to be," Lavi retorted with a gasp, his hips softly rolling into the touch as he twisted and scissored his fingers, a pleasant pink, glittery fuzz once again starting to enwrap his mind. Not much longer, he was moaning quietly, and with the last stroke, he _did_ get Yu's hand dirty, not that he thought much about it, just hanging off the other man for a few moments trying to regain his senses.

Right, that should do it. He pulled the fingers out and wriggled a little, bringing his hands to the front to unbuckle Yu's belt and undo the button and zipper. He felt some sort of a petty revenge joy when he found out Kanda was at least a little bit aroused by now; the bulge wasn't very obvious but at least it existed, and that meant his work wasn't in vain.

He stopped when he pushed Yu's pants down enough to uncover his front, staring at the sight that opened in front of him. The great, formidable, fearsome Yu Kanda was wearing white boxers decorated by big red hearts all over, and for a moment, there was a silence. "..."

"...the General bought it," Kanda stated, twitching a little and glaring at Lavi in a way which clearly said that he was going to die the moment he started laughing.

Lavi had no intentions to die while buttnaked, though, so he stifled the laugh that probably would have roared throughout all of the Order, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself though his voice still came out strained, his body shaking a little from the suppressed amusement. "Yu, if you're not a big enough boy yet to buy your own underwear, at least let _me_ do it, yeah? Considering I'm the one who sees it most of the time 'nd all."

Kanda's glare turned almost piercing. "I just don't have time for such trivial shit," he grumbled, almost a little defensively, then eyeing Lavi sceptically. "Fine. But no eccentric shit," he added as he saw the sparkle in Lavi's eye.

"Not even leather thong?"

"_No_."

"Aww."

Kanda just grunted something incoherent and pushed the underwear down, rubbing whatever remains of Lavi juice was left in his palm onto himself, kissing Lavi to shut him up and then grabbing him just under the ass, hoisting him up against the shelf that had a wall behind it. Lavi didn't protest, though he squirmed a little, trying to push his pants further down.

"Wait, let me take these off -"

"Yeah right. You want to be found pantsless if someone walks up on us?"

"...Point." Instead of trying to get rid of it he simply wrapped his legs around Yu's hips, the clothing feeling a little restraining but it uncovered just as much as was needed at the moment, and of course it would be easier to quickly pull it back on if it was needed. As he was putting his arms around Yu's shoulders, he caught the wrist of the hand he had been using earlier and gave him a meaning look.

"Touch my hair with that and you're dead." Dirty hands were never touching the Amazing Miracle that was Yu Kanda's lovely hair, after all. NEVER. Lavi just rolled his eyes; he was fully aware of it by now.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

And so, he was pressed firmer into the backs of the books, all of his limbs wrapped around Yu's lovely, lovely body, and in a moment he felt Yu pressing into him, slowly, the improvised lube making it a little more comfortable but of course he still needed a little more time before he could actually enjoy the feeling.

He wasn't too used to it, though it did happen occasionally; given Yu's personality and how he sometimes insisted going with no preparation, he had to wonder if he only let him top this often because he was a little bit of a masochist. Still, it wasn't too bad, not at all, and it didn't take long for him to nod a little and cling to Yu more tightly. And then Yu finally started moving, carefully at first, but then more firmly, picking up the pace gradually, already angling for that special spot, finding it almost immediately thanks to months of practice.

It was a little surreal, Lavi realized, doing it like this, stuck between the two things he adored most in the world; books and Yu. The scent of those two Amazing Substances mixed and mingled, creating a lovely aroma of Utter Ecstasy And Pleasure, swiping his mind away as Yu started pushing in more roughly, and Lavi moaned, and arched his back, and dug his nails into Yu's back but it was alright since Yu liked that and mere scratches on him disappeared in the matter of minutes anyway.

Really, it was a bit of a shame that Yu could mark him but he couldn't mark Yu, not in a way that would last until the next morning at least. But it was alright too, because _they_ weren't meant to last, either. Because Lavi would move on and become the next Bookman, and Yu would die in the war after finding _that person_ he seeked. And because they both knew that. But still, in moments like these, they'd feel more than just lust between them; like fire and air they could feed off each other in all situations, the growing acceptance pushing them into what, no doubt, had to be friendship. And no deals made could change that.

Maybe it was a kind of madness, enwrapping them both and dragging them somewhere where rules and logic didn't matter. But they never cared.

And that was why, such moments were still cherished just a little bit more than a mere stress relief, because no matter what one might tell themselves, it doesn't work quite that well with just anyone. The person in question might as well be special, in a special kind of way.

"Yu," Lavi moaned, gripping onto the lustrous black hair with his clean hand and tugging Yu away from his neck, crashing their lips in a kiss, which then went deeper, the pace falling apart for a moment but then rebuilding with a rhythm that was no longer steady, and they had to pull apart for air as both were growing short on it. Just a little bit more, just some more of that passion in the form of physical motion, friction, heat, and everything else.

Kanda tucked his face at the between of Lavi's neck and shoulder again, gasping silently. "Lavi," he grunted silently, and gripped the redhead's hips more tightly, biting down on his shoulder in such a feral fashion that it made Lavi shiver. Yu truly was a beast like that, a beautiful one, but also a dangerous one, and Lavi was the one who could have it tamed, even if for such a short while. It was mesmerizing.

With one last cry of Yu's name, Lavi toppled over the edge of his pleasure, his grip tightening for a moment, and just a couple of movements later, Yu followed, gripping onto him and almost leaning against him and the shelf for a moment. Both out of breath, they stayed like that for a short while, and then Yu pulled out and carefully set Lavi down, pulling his pants up with a sudden move as he heard footsteps, his heart sinking a little.

He just managed to zip his own pants and somewhat calm his breath when the librarian's face peeked from the other end of the shelf. Luckily, she was terribly near-sighted, but obviously, the situation was suspicious enough, and Kanda really had no idea what to say when a high, trembly voice asked, "What are you doing here, boys?"

Luckily, the other person just happened to be Lavi the witty, who grinned and waved as if he wasn't being fucked against the bookshelf moments ago, though from up close Kanda could perfectly see how worn out he was. "Just borrowing some books, ma'am," he assured, pulling a few random books out of the closest shelf and marching towards the librarian, limp clearly visible in his step but she didn't seem to catch on. Kanda followed with a bitter expression. "Yu-chan here needs some more education~"

As they headed for the exit after having the books checked out, though granted, neither of them intended to actually read it, Kanda finally took a look at the titles, and grimaced a little. "Physics?" he grumbled. "Couldn't you take _anything_ else?"

Lavi grinned. "But Yu, it's perfect," he cooed, tracing his finger over the title. "See? _Friction, velocity and fluid mechanics_. Sex is physics, yeah?"

Kanda whacked him over the head with the book.

::

Eventually, after yet another trip to the bathroom, they were back in Kanda's room, laying comfortably in the bed under the blanket, warm and mostly naked, Lavi cuddled to Yu's side and Yu having an arm draped around him, Yu's beautiful hair untied and Lavi's fingers combing through it softly, all in a peaceful moment of brilliance. Quite a tiring day it was, in the end.

"Sorry if I drive you crazy sometimes," Lavi chuckled against Yu's neck, planting a light kiss on the pale skin. Kanda snorted silently and turned his head to nuzzle the fuzzy red hair.

"It's fine. Guess I like when you do."

Soon, they were both asleep.

::

::

_**THE END**_

::


End file.
